Refrigeration system plays a key role in controlling the quality and safety of the food product. Walk-in Freezers are critical asset for restaurants as they have an impact on taste, texture as well as the food safety. The non-availability or downtime of these units can also cause business disruption at the site resulting in loss in sales and food turning into nonedible, finally disposing the food, where temperature limits have been breached. Thus, any breakdown in the refrigeration system or variation in performance of the refrigeration system can cause food quality and safety issues. Thus, it is important to monitor and maintain the equipment of the refrigeration system to ensure its operation at expected levels.
Monitoring refrigeration system performance, maintenance and energy consumption are tedious and time-consuming operations and are undesirable for retailers to perform independently. Generally, retailers lack the expertise to accurately analyze time and temperature data and relate that data to food product quality and safety, as well as the expertise to monitor the refrigeration system for performance, maintenance and efficiency. Further, a typical food retailer includes a plurality of retail locations spanning a large area. Monitoring each of the retail locations on an individual basis is inefficient and often results in redundancies. Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system that automatically monitors the operations and performance of intermittent use refrigeration assets.